Shakespearean Trick of the Tongue
by Ryocha
Summary: Suboshi and Amiboshi reinact a scene from Macbeth with some interesting results. Twincest warning. Oh if Shakespeare knew what we were doing to his plays... D: [EDITED AND REVISED!]


_Author Note:_ Originally this was going to be a completely different oneshot focusing around homework, but somehow it twisted itself into a one-way tour of Macbeth! o.O

This is my first time writing Suboshi + Amiboshi twincest, otherwise known as Boshicest, so please be kind. This was also my first time inserting lines from a play, and yes, all the lines from the play are left mostly intact save for a few that are altered.

No, I do not own Macbeth or Fushigi Yuugi.

All lines taken directly from Act I Scene V of Macbeth are in _italics_.

And lastly, please enjoy my oneshot:3

**Shakespearean Tongue**

By Ryocha

"Pass the drink, Aniki," Suboshi yawned, reaching one lazy arm upward from the floor to accept the glass of Coke his twin was offering him. Once grabbing it, he brought it back down to the floor, placed it beside his homework. He then was once again was brought back into the world of Shakespeare, one of few worlds he hoped to encounter again once he finished high school.

The elder of the twins blinked curiously at his younger brother lying on the floor, on his stomach, beside his bed, inside HIS room. Suboshi always had a tendency to never use his room when it concerned doing homework, and Amiboshi dully noted why.

_He's not as mentally capable as you are, Ami-chan_, his mother would always coo to him as though she were talking to a young child, _So please be nice to him. All he wants his your help, right?_

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Amiboshi looked over his shoulder to the sad amount of homework he had dumped on him tonight. Blue orbs scrutinized the situation he had been placed in so unjustly; he knew Suboshi was placed into college courses because of his marks, but it gave him no right to stop him from doing _his_ own homework!

"Bro'," Suboshi chided to bring his identical twin from his miserable thoughts, "Can you help me with this one line?" Identical cobalt blue eyes stared almost ashamed at Amiboshi, the elder sighing irritantly and slid off the bed with a thump and leaned over on all fours. "Alright," he muttered.

"What line do you need help with?" He asked Suboshi, the younger one delibrately ignoring the snappy tone his brother was using. He pointed to a line in the play script, frowning a little.

"Right there, I'm not sure how you're supposed to say that line." Suboshi continued slowly, his legs beginning to kick back and forth rhythmicly. Amiboshi had his interest caught, blinking twice before opting to sit cross-legged beside his twin.

"Are you…" he paused briefly to take a sip from his own coke can which was resting on his nightstand, "…are you supposed to perform this in front of the class?"

The younger of the twins nodded dumbly, eyes focused eagerly on the playscript.

Amiboshi then let his eyes stray to the line his twin had motioned to, and couldn't help but laugh. "You're playing Lady Macbeth?" He chuckled.

"Oh be quiet!" Suboshi blushed, embaressed, and looked away with a pout on his face, his leg kicking momentarily stopping. "It's just for this scene, and then we switch roles—Hey, stop laughing!" But the more mature of the two gave in to the mental image of his twin donning a large Victorian ballroom gown, hair primped and face smothered in makeup begging himself, the elder, as Macbeth to go and kill King Duncan.

The laughter then soon died down to an awkward silence. Suboshi snorted, and took a sip from his drink.

"So, will you help me or not, oh educated drama student?" The harsh clink of the can hitting the floor accented the younger one's tone of voice. Amiboshi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, I'll help." He pushed upward using the bed as leverage, getting to his feet a second quicker than his twin. Suboshi pushed off the floor in the same manor, one hand holding the dog-eared script.

"So, where should I start off—"

"I start off first… uhm, I guess I could just start here, and that's when Macbeth comes in." Suboshi muttered to himself briefly, overlooking the flow of the lines. Amiboshi meanwhile, was propping his chin on his twin's shoulder, finding a comfy spot between the shoulder blade and a warm, fully exposed neck. He sighed in content, reading along with his younger brother to absorb the lines fully.

"It'd be easier if you started off here," a finger pointed at a spot in the script, and the younger one nodded. "That way you could just skip the scene with the messenger and go right into your monologue."

Another brief, almost unfelt nod, slow and strained.

Cobalt orbs then took time to observe the stance Suboshi had taken once he had rested his head on the warm muscular part straddling the shoulder and the neck.

His back stiffened.

His eyes seemed more transfixed.

His breathing became shallower.

Amiboshi frowned slightly at this. So his twin brother still had some of those long lost feelings he was told to throw away a year ago. It wasn't as if he himself, the elder and more logical of the two, didn't want to continue and return those feelings; it was because he knew it was morally wrong and would weigh heavy on his conscience.

Still, even the simple action of having his head on Suboshi's shoulder brought back such feelings. Immediately, he removed his head and he swore he heard a whimper of remorse leave Suboshi's lips.

A small ache began to form in Amiboshi's cavity.

"Well, I have my lines down," a soft voice imminated from the elder, "How about you?" He crossed his arms and watched his twin turn around, eyes glased.

"Mmm, I got mine too, aniki. So… we should just go?"

"Uh huh."

Throwing the playscript onto the bed clumbsily, Suboshi took two sharp steps away from the bed and turned on his heels to face his twin again. Amiboshi knew that both of them had a flare for drama, and that his twin was now trying to submerge himself into the roll of the desprate, evil Lady Macbeth. He himself now was trying to put himself into the roll of Macbeth, Thane of Cawdor and Glamis, and soon to be the King of Scotland.

Both of them opened slightly glased cobalt eyes, their play beginning.

"_The raven himself is hoarse_," Suboshi began, taking a step to the side with a flick of his hips. Amiboshi twitched. "_That croaks the fatal entrance of Duncan under my battlements._" The low growl of remorse tinged the sentence like a dagger being dipped in to blood.

Flittering hands then moved to his chest, grabbing it as though trying to rip through it with his nails. Suboshi's face twisted into a grimace of pain, hissing in content, "_Come, you spirits, that tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here, And fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of the dirtiest cruelty!_"

He then motioned to his arms, fingers running up the blue veins that tinted and pulsed beneath tender skin. A small smile graced Suboshi's lips, and Amiboshi felt something irk inside him. "_Make thick my blood; Stop up the access and passage to remorse that no compunctious visitings of nature shake my fell purpose, nor keep peace between the effect and it!_

"_Come to my women's breasts,_" From his wrists to his chest did Suboshi's hands move, fingers twitching as they ran down the firm chest, nails dragging down the fitting shirt. Another irk inside his cavity; Amiboshi sighed, noticing he had been holding his breath.

"_Take my milk for gall, you murdering minsters, Wherever in your sightless substances You wait on nature's mischief._" An eery, almost psychotic smile slowly spread across identical features, the elder twin watching in interest as Suboshi moved to grab his elbows with his hands, his head bowed.

"_Come, thick night_," Shaggy bangs enshrouded madman blue orbs as Suboshi raised his head, the grip on his elbows loosening so only the fingers graced the showing skin below his t-shirt. "_Pale thee in the dunnest smoke of hell That my knife see not the wound it makes._"

One hand dropped to his side, balled into a fist as if holding a dagger; the other raised and layed vertical to his neck, grappling slightly, "_Nor heaven peep through the blanket of the dark To cry 'Hold! Hold!' "_ The hand pretending to hold the dagger raised sharply, jerking Suboshi back with it as it joined the other holding the neck; a pained expression with furrowing brows gracing younger features, finishing the monologue.

Amiboshi almost wanted to laugh; his brother was very good at acting, especially in plays he enjoyed. But he didn't have a second to lose; he took a step forward and brought himself into the scene as Macbeth, Lady Macbeth's husband. A serious look was placed over normally kind features.

Suboshi reacted accordingly; his monologue forgotten and his hands moving to clasp themselves excitedly, "_ Great Glamis! Worthy Cawdor! Greater than both, by the all-hail hereafter!_" He rushed forward and grabbed his twin's shoulders and brought him forward slighly, "_Thy letters have transported me beyond This ignorant present, and I feel now the future in the instant._"

Amiboshi swallowed and slid his hands gallantly around Suboshi's waist, smiling bittersweetly, "_My dearest love_," Suboshi held back a snicker, "_Duncan comes here to-night._"

"_And when goes hence?_" The younger twin shifted slightly in the loose embrace.

"_To-morrow, as he purposes._" Amiboshi felt his face twitch. Suboshi turned in the embrace and smiled sadistically to the air where his lover could not see him.

"_O, never shall sun that morrow see!_" He turned back, the feverent look of want placed back onto his face. Slowly, Suboshi raised his hand from Amiboshi's shoulder and placed it on his twin's soft, red-tinted cheek.

"_Your face, my thane, is a book where men May read strange matters_," Nervous fingers, remembering the golden days of the year past, softly caressed the cheek in his hand, eyes locked on forever and grapling at Amiboshi's.

"_Look like the time_," The hand, making the older twin's torso freeze, moved to his neck and squeezed softly, "_**Bear welcome in your eye…**_" Suboshi leaned forward oh so slightly, eyes lidding and glased over.

"Subo…" The words died on Amiboshi's tongue, feeling the reminiscent pleasures of the previous year flood over him. His embrace tightned around the lean waist of his twin brother as he tried to control his emotions.

"_Your hand…_" His face was so close, the hand on his neck pulling him forward. Resisting the sin was pointless now.

"_Your __**tongue**__…_"

Sin commited.

The meeting of lips was clumsy from lack of practice, but the emotions and pleasuring feelings made up for it. The arms around Suboshi's waist tightened, the hand on Amiboshi's neck slid around to perfectly cup the sensitive skin, the lost hand on his shoulder trying to bring himself deep into his twin's heart.

It seemed a sweet eternity when they parted, almost as slow as they had come. Suboshi moaned as their hips parted as well, the heat singing his inner most desire.

"We…" The first voice that appeared after their forbidden meeting was from Amiboshi, his eyes wide. A hand reached from his twin's waist to his mouth, brushing the soft pads over his moist lower lip. "We shouldn't have done that." He whispered, almost horrified.

"You looked like the innocent flower," Suboshi responded in a hoarse whisper, "But I want to be the serpent that is underneith it, coiling its way around you."

Amiboshi's breath hitched hearing the misguided and twisted alteration of the plays' lines following the kiss. His younger twin pushed him back a step, his leg snaking its way in between his older brother. A swallowed gasp immited from the depths of his abdomen.

Suboshi's hand slid back around Amiboshi's neck and pulled him forward so their faces were only a few inches apart, "_He that's coming must be provided for_," Soft fingers played with the fringe of domestic green hair that layered over shocked, confused blue orbs belonging to his older brother.

He nudged him backwards again with his hips and leg, surprised to hear a gasping moan come from Amiboshi; his arms still snaked around his twins' waist and held there firmly.

"_I shall put this night's great business into my dispatch; which shall to all our nights and days to come,_" The twins took another step back together, Amiboshi moaning louder.

"Give me reigning and masterdom."

The last step backwards went into the bed, sending both twins over and on to the pale blue sheets and the sqeaking, bouncy matress.

Amiboshi finally found his voice after being submerged in the sin for so long; "Suboshi!" Came the startled yelp, onlooking his situation.

It wasn't very good.

His twin straddled his hips that sent shocks of pleasure up and down his legs and spine, the heat and want centering between his legs. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be in this position with his own twin brother.

But it was just so _tempting_. Tempting fate seemed to be a regular hobby for him.

Suboshi had him down good; he began rolling his hips painstakenly slow into Amiboshi and grinned through his own moaning when his twin brother responded by groaning back softly. Barely audible, but still there.

"W-We…" Amiboshi gasped and clenched at the sheets, "P-Please, Suboohhh… shi – Ah!" His head rolled to one side, a blush setting in over creamy tanned skin. "Let's talk this through, please." He whispered with a whimper.

"Please, no aniki!" Suboshi cried out, falling forward so he was lined up perfectly with his twin brother. He reached out and clasped the balled fist that was planted deeply into the covers for release.

"Please, _only look up clear. To alter favour ever is to fear._" The panic died down in the younger's voice, Amiboshi slowly finding comfort in the warmth spread across his body.

His head turned to face the ceiling, which instead was replaced with a poised and ready Suboshi. His lips were glistening in the moonbeams streaming through the open window. Amiboshi had barely noticed it had turned from twilight into evening.

"Please…" Amiboshi closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, whimpering.

Hate the sin, love the sinner.

Suboshi smirked at his brother's response.

"Alright. _Leave all the rest to me._"

-Owari


End file.
